<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bless Your Lucky Feathers by Jdragon122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883728">Bless Your Lucky Feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdragon122/pseuds/Jdragon122'>Jdragon122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Grumpy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup, Sassy Dean Winchester, Wendigo, bc of kaeru ;), motw, non established relationship, reverse verse, the beginning of their relationship, white impala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdragon122/pseuds/Jdragon122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has had a rough week. He's tired, he's angry, and he's about had enough of this hunt. He doesn't mean to hurt Dean in the process but that's what unfortunately happens. Guilty and exhausted, he somehow finds his way into more trouble. Good thing he has his stubborn angel watching over him to help keep him out of trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bless Your Lucky Feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamKae/gifts">CamKae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a a gift for the lovely <a href="https://c-kaeru.tumblr.com/">c-kaeru</a> whose reverse!verse inspired this story! I hope you guys like this short fic too &lt;3<br/>And thank you to "I'm pickle RIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK" on the <a href="https://profoundnet.tumblr.com/discord">ProfoundBond Discord server</a> for betaing for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This has gotten out of hand.</p><p>Castiel stares out from the windshield of his impala, her white sheen glowing in the pale moonlight. However, her once spotless coat is splattered with red - which unfortunately for him is not paint.</p><p>The hunter’s breath comes rapidly, his heart racing as he grips the steering wheel tight, focusing on the rumble of the engine and not the wendigo currently on his tail. He should be able to outrun it but the damned thing had cut his left tire. He winces as he continues to run the rim of his beautiful car.</p><p>Why was he so stupid? How could he miss that it was a wendigo he was hunting and not a werewolf. Stupid witness and stupid vampire that led him right into this mess. Now he is left with no choice.</p><p>Checking his rearview mirror, he sees the wendigo ripping across the asphalt, claws barely touching the ground as it bounds after him. Fuck. He’s going to have to do it, isn’t he?</p><p>Groaning loudly he speeds up, screeching around the curve of the street and turning sharply off the road, crashing into the underbrush. He slams on the brakes, the impala swerving to the side of the broken tire until it came to an unsteady halt. As quick as his fingers could move he turns off the car and dims the headlights.</p><p>Silence. He holds his breath, staring up at the mangled brush he’d just crashed through. Just as he thought, the wendigo rounds the corner and stops in confusion, sniffing the ground. It won’t be long till it rediscovers him. He’ll have to make this quick.</p><p>He takes a deep breath, tensing his arms, his leather jacket squeaking slightly. Even though he knows his life is on the line here he hesitates. It’s just so humiliating!</p><p>Finally, he closes his eyes and mumbles the words: “Dean, It’s me, Castiel. I’m in a bit of a situation here. I would very much appreciate if you —”</p><p>The flapping of wings cuts him off before he can finish. “What’s up angel cakes?” Castiel looks over to the passenger seat to meet an intense green gaze with an equally intense smile. The angel in front of him wears a navy blue trench coat over a loose white collared shirt, his arm drapes comfortably over the seat and his feet are kicked up on the dash. Castiel has long since given up trying to get him to stop.</p><p>The hunter looks the angel up and down. “New coat?” He raises an eyebrow, judging his new clothing choices.</p><p>The angel smirks, “New piercing?” He reaches over and flicks the helix on the top of his ear.</p><p>“Ow!” Castiel rubs the new piercing, still red and raw. He glares, blue eyes narrowing dangerously at Dean and his stupid smile.</p><p>He averts his gaze, instead burning it into the tree in front of him. “I called you here for a reason, you know.”</p><p>“And what reason would that be?”</p><p>A thunderous roar answers him and looking over, Castiel points calmly at the wendigo charging towards the window.</p><p>“Ah, I see the problem.” The wendigo sprints towards them, halfway to them in less than a second. Raising his hand, Dean watches as the wendigo approaches until it’s an arms-length from the door reaching for Cas, staring wide-eyed from behind the glass.</p><p>A loud snap rings out and Castiel instinctually jumps. The wendigo bursts into a pile of dust and is gone. The hunter lets out the breath he’d been holding, his fingers relaxing from their white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel.</p><p>“Thank you,” Castiel says, avoiding Dean’s eyes but genuinely grateful.</p><p>“No problem!” the angel beams and returns his raised hand to the seat. “See? Isn’t it sooo much easier with me around? Why do you always do things the hard way?</p><p>Cas frowns. Of course Dean would mention that. “For the last time,” he says with gritted teeth, “You are not hunting with me.”</p><p>“Why not?” Dean pouts, “I can heal you, I can fly you places, I’m stronger than any monster you’ll face aaand —” he holds up a finger which Cas stares at with disdain, “— I’m nice to look at.”</p><p>It takes everything in Cas not to rest his forehead on the steering wheel and groan. Instead, he rolls his eyes, “That’s not even <em> your </em> face.”</p><p>“So what? Still pleasant,” the angel shrugs.</p><p>Castiel purses his lips and takes a deep breath through his nose. That causes Dean’s smile to falter.</p><p>“The reason I don’t want you with me,” Castiel begins, slow as to make each word crystal clear, “Is because I know how to take care of myself. I’m not in this job because I want it easy. I’m here because I want to know that what I do really matters. That <em> my </em> hard work really matters. I don’t need you here showing off your holy glory and nullifying all the work I do, reminding me of how <em> inferior </em> we humans are to you.” He does nothing to hide his sneer. He’s just so angry and frustrated. This whole week has been a shit show and he’s tired of it.</p><p>Dean sits unnaturally silent, his face confused and eyes widening at Cas’s statement. “Cas…” he says softly, all humor gone, “You know I’m not like them… I don’t think you’re weak or inferior or whatever. We’re just a little different.” He tries to crack a smile. “I just want to help you, Cas… I don’t like watching you get hurt.”</p><p>Castiel can’t help his feeling of annoyance. Dean doesn’t completely deserve it but it’s still there. There’s just been too much shit lately and Dean happens to be here. “I know you’re friendlier than the others Dean, but that doesn’t mean you don’t follow their orders.” He finally meets Dean’s eyes, pinning him there. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the apocalypse and your plan to use me as a puppet.”</p><p>Dean stutters, “Cas I’m not… They —”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, I don’t need your help anymore. I think you should go now.” Cas tears his eyes away and slumps back against the seat. From his peripheral’s, he watches Dean’s eyes and shoulders fall, looking like a kicked puppy. He stays there for a moment, waiting for Cas to say something else. When he doesn’t, the angel sighs. Then, in a flurry of wingbeats, he’s gone.</p><p>Cas finally lets himself fall onto the steering wheel, absolutely drained, emotionally, physically, it didn’t matter. He knows he shouldn’t have been such a dick but he just wants some peace and quiet — and some damn coffee. He can apologize to Dean later.</p><p>He reaches down to the keys and turns them, making the engine growl. The impala starts to life again and he settles himself back into a proper position. He presses the pedal — and goes nowhere. He frowns, pressing the gas harder. The wheels only squeak and dig deeper into the earth. He huffs and opens the car door, walking to the back right wheel of his car. Of course, the tire was shredded. There wasn’t enough traction to get him out of the ditch.</p><p>Castiel stood there for a moment, cursing his damn temper for making Dean leave. He bent down to the wheel, tearing away a piece of rubber. “Fuck!”</p><p>_________________</p><p>It’d taken hours for someone to come out and tow the impala back into town. He’d also had to tell the tower an elaborate story about how a deer had jumped in front of his car, causing him to smash into it and fly off the road. After that, it’d been a difficult process of dragging the car out and a silent ride back into town.</p><p>Since his car would need repairs, he asked the tower to drop him off at the hotel (it was a very small town) and that he’d come in the morning for the car.</p><p>Castiel closes the hotel door with a sigh of relief. It’s almost 3 am now and all he wants to do is sleep. Not even bothering to kick off his boots he flops down onto the bed, sinking his face into the pillow with a happy sigh. He’ll regret it in the morning when his teeth feel fuzzy and his face is grimy with sweat, but for now, this is the best feeling in the world.</p><p>He starts to doze off, his mind falling into unconsciousness when he hears a noise. It’s almost inaudible but with Cas not moving, the slight shuffle of something on the carpet makes him tense up immediately. He freezes, not daring to move. He tries to keep the pace of his breathing slow to not alert whoever is in the room with him. His ears are pricked for any noise now. It could be a hallucination with how tired he is but he trusts his gut.</p><p>The hairs on his neck stand on end as he feels a presence by the side of the bed. That’s it.</p><p>In a second, he grabs the knife from under his pillow, rolls onto his back, and kicks at the body adjacent to him. He hits something solid and shoots up, staring at the dark silhouette framed by the moonlight. The figure does not look the least phased and pounces on Cas before he can react. He cries out as the pair of them go tumbling off the bed and onto the floor, Cas’s knife knocked out of his hand. They both struggle, Cas punching and scratching as hard as he can. He manages to land a solid punch to the attacker’s face.</p><p>“Curse you, Castiel!” he hears the man hiss. Oh, he knows who it is now.</p><p>“Daniel,” the hunter spits the vampire’s name. The bastard has come to finish the job apparently, after sending him on a goose chase.</p><p>They both struggle but ultimately Daniel’s superior strength helps him pin Cas to the floor, holding him down by the throat.</p><p>“I was going to let you go easy. Kill the wendigo then leave, but then I realized it’s probably not a wise decision to let a hunter just walk out of this town. And I’m rather hungry, not a lot of visitors around these parts.”</p><p>Castiel continues to fight, using his free arms to jab up into the vampire’s eyes. Daniel cries out and the hunter once again kicks upward, throwing his attacker onto his back. Cas grabs the knife again and plunges it down into the vampire’s leg. He howls in pain as Cas pulls it back out and lunges for his head, aiming for his exposed neck. Daniel rolls out of the way in time to see Cas’s knife sink into the carpet. Then he shoots out his arm, grabbing the hand Cas is balancing on and pulls. Cas yelps in surprise as his face is forced into the floor. Hands quickly grab his wrists, twisting them behind his back as a weight pins him down.</p><p>A laugh huffs against his neck as he tries to turn his head. “Nice try, hunter. You’re all mine now.” Castiel’s eyes widen as he sees Daniel’s fangs slide out with a hiss. As the vampire closes in he throws his head back to knock his jaw, but Daniel veers away, switching his hold to grasp Cas’s wrists with one hand and hold Cas’s head down with the other.</p><p>Daniel chuckles at his attempt and Castiel finally realizes that there’s no way for him to get out of this in time</p><p>“Dean! Deaaan!” He’s so tired, he doesn’t even think about it. He yells and yells until it turns into a scream as teeth sink into his neck.</p><p>One second, the air of the room is cold and lifeless, the next it’s a prickling, writhing mass of static filling the air. Blood is sinking into the carpet, the heat of it warming the side of Castiel’s face. His vision begins to blur when he hears the familiar wing beats.</p><p>The vampire stops immediately. Daniel cranes his head to see the tall figure standing in front of them, his coat still billowing from flight, eyes glowing gold like an impending nova. With his more playful personality gone, Dean looks as dangerous as the Bible describes, full of fire and righteous judgment. And he happens to be very, <em> very </em>pissed. Lightning flashes from outside, a dramatic but effective show of power. The blinding light blows long shadows onto the walls, enough to reveal large wings rising from the angel’s shoulders, feathers splayed in a clear display of aggression.</p><p>Castiel looks up from his limited view from the floor. He’s only seen Dean like this once before when they’d first met. But this time, it wasn’t him who was being intimidated.</p><p>Cas feels the hands holding him start to shake. Dean observes the scene in front of him, his nostrils flaring as he opens his mouth to speak. “You done fucked up, buddy.” His voice reverberates inside the small room, shaking Cas to the bone with the deep underlying touch of Dean’s true voice.</p><p>Dean flicks his hand and the vampire flies across the room, cracking the wall and crumbling to the floor. The angel blinks in front of Daniel and mercilessly grabs his throat, holding him in the air, his gaze burning into him. “No one lays a finger on my friend,” Dean growls, low and threatening. The vampire quivers, eyes wide with fear and surprise. Dean smirks then grabs a hold of the vampire’s hair and pulls. Cas flinches as Daniel’s head is ripped clean from his body, spraying blood everywhere and staining Dean’s white shirt red. The angel lets the body drop to the ground with a thud. Daniel didn’t even have the chance to scream.</p><p>As the body hits the ground, Dean barely acknowledges it, rushing to Cas’s side where he still lay bleeding on the ground. “Cas!?” Dean’s hands immediately turn him over, the angel propping him up in his lap. The hunter is barely conscious now, his limbs heavy and immoveable and the world he sees vignetted in shadow. “It’s alright, you’re okay now,” Dean presses a hand to the large bleeding bite on Castiel’s neck. Trickling like the droplets of a stream, gold starts to radiate from Dean’s hand. The glow seeps into Cas’s veins, rushing into him with the softness of velvet. Cas feels as the warmth of Dean’s grace weaves through his skin, knitting him back together, soothing like a kiss. He looks up into Dean’s eyes as they glow like small suns, his brows knit together. Maybe it was Cas’s fading mind but he swore the freckles on Dean’s cheeks twinkled like constellations, circling the twin stars of his pupils, a reminder of the ethereal being hiding just beneath the thin veil of skin.</p><p>Castiel sighs as he feels his pulse return to its natural pace and the pain and darkness fade from him. For a second Dean’s grace stays, enveloping him like a blanket of sunlight. It’s one last assurance before it’s ripped away, the cold of the room washing away his remaining awe. Cas gasps, staring wildly as he gulps in deep breaths of air.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean soothes. Castiel’s first instinct is to grab onto Dean, hands reaching for him as his panic refuses to subside. The angel shushes him, letting Cas hold onto him as he cradles the hunter with a tenderness that would usually make him uncomfortable. But there’s so much worry written on Dean’s face and reminiscent fear wracking Cas’s body.</p><p>It takes a while for Castiel to calm, Dean rubbing his arms and helping him steady his breathing, but eventually, Cas’s shock subsides. His brain no longer a complete mess, Cas finally finds the will to speak. “Thank you…” he says almost in a whisper, shame filling him. Dean just saved his life <em> again. </em> And he clearly remembers what he had said the last time they’d talked just a few hours before. “You didn’t have to come —”</p><p>“Oh like I’d just let you die. How dare you think so little of me.” Dean’s bluntness took the hunter by surprise. Dean’s worry twists into barely concealed anger that Cas can see threatening to bubble to the surface. “Why do you have to be so <em> stubborn!? </em> ” The angel clenches his fist around Cas’s coat but forces himself to relax and pat down the fabric. He concentrates far too hard on the spot and not at Castiel. The angel swallows hard then meets the hunter’s eyes once more. “ <em> Never </em> do that again.” Cas nods wordlessly.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispers.</p><p>Dean sighs, “It’s not your fault.” He lets the fury melt off him, forcing his shoulders to relax.</p><p>“No —” Cas interjects, “I was angry at you when I shouldn’t have been. You’ve been nothing but kind to me but I haven’t been kind to you.” Dean purses his lips, not bothering to object. “So,” Cas continues, “I apologize.”</p><p>Dean nods, the faintest of smiles gracing his lips before he becomes serious again. “It’s alright… Although, I do have one request.” Castiel tilts his head, curious. “If you don’t want me here as a hunting partner, then let me be here as a friend.”</p><p>Castiel blinks. He’s never thought of that as an option. Cas never had many ‘friends’, if they could be called that. It was usually friendship by mutual cooperation. Other than his brother, Gabriel, Castiel didn’t hang out with anyone for purposes other than hunting. It was a lonely existence but one Cas had accepted as necessary.</p><p>He must’ve been quiet for a bit too long as Dean continues, “Plus it’d be easier for me to get your ass out of trouble,” he smirks, “If I see your handsome mug in heaven too soon I swear I’ll make your afterlife hell.”</p><p>Cas chuckles softly. Dean really cares about him, didn’t he? Why an angel would have such an interest in a hunter is beyond him, but maybe it would be a nice change having Dean around. If it were anyone else, he would’ve fought harder on the issue. But Dean is an angel, the chances of him dying because of Castiel are slim to none. Maybe he should push him away, make him realize how much of a risk he was, but Dean has been nothing but insistent so far. Deep down Cas knows that no matter how hard he tries, he will never convince Dean to leave him. Dean has seen his stubbornness and his anger and seems all the more persistent because of it. What does Dean see in him? There’s only one way to find out.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Castiel stares at the angel with narrowed eyes. He tries to reason with himself for an excuse but he finds that he doesn’t have the heart to. No matter what he tells himself, he wants Dean here. With a final, exasperated breath Cas rolls his eyes, “Alright.” He sits up with Dean’s help, the angel’s hand never straying from his shoulder. “You can stay Dean,” he looks over at the angel in time to see his eyes widen.</p><p>“Really?!” Dean’s anger disappears instantly, jumping to excitement that reminds Cas of a puppy. He can’t help but smile.</p><p>“But I have my own rules, okay?” Dean nods, trying to keep himself from smiling.</p><p>“One, if I’m on a hunt you must listen to everything I tell you.” Dean nods once more, face set in a serious frown barely hiding his glee. “And two, no watching me while I sleep. I <em> know </em>you do it so stop it.”</p><p>Dean pouts, “But it’s adorable.”</p><p>“No, it’s creepy.”</p><p>Dean’s shoulders slump but the shine in his eyes reveals his true feelings. “Fine, fair point.”</p><p>Castiel pauses for a moment, realizing just how close they are as they sit face to face. Dean’s hand is still hovering tentatively at his shoulder, the other resting atop his own hand. For once, Castiel is at a loss for words. He swallows, his throat dry. There’s sincere happiness on the angel’s face, a serene smile that reaches his eyes without hiding behind deflective laughter as he usually did. There are very few moments Castiel has seen Dean like this but it always makes him ponder how the angel could look at him so.</p><p>To his surprise, warmth puddles behind his ribs, his heart softening against his better judgment. How Dean breaks down his walls, Cas hesitates to think but for now, he knows what he wants. He sighs heavily, letting himself test the feeling of being vulnerable. “Perhaps,” he starts slowly, “Just this once, you can stay with me tonight.” Dean’s eyes widen and his mouth parts with awed surprise. Cas swallows and continues, “Today’s activities have worn me thin and I don’t see any harm in having a guardian angel to help me sleep.”</p><p>Dean’s smile is soft, a pleasant curve accompanied by a liquid gaze. “As you wish, Castiel.” Dean squeezes his hand, a small spark of grace rinsing him clean of the days’ dirt and sweat. The angel helps him to his feet, leading him to the bed before discreetly cleaning the bloody room with a wave of his hand. Dean silently lays atop the bed covers across from Castiel, turning to face the hunter as his blue eyes watch his movements. They lay face to face and Castiel lets his friend stare. Just this once he’ll allow it. With one last look into Dean’s eyes, Castiel sighs and wraps himself tighter in the blanket. “Goodnight, Dean.” He closes his eyes, letting the not so lonely darkness lull him into a calm state. As he finally relaxes, Castiel feels the slightest electric sensation wrap around his shoulder and down his spine, a feather-light phantom touch. His lips curve in the faintest hint of a smile as he registers the feeling of the ghostly wings wrapped around him. Normally, he wouldn’t allow this but he’s not going to object. They’ve gone this far now haven’t they? He snuggles deeper into the pillows.</p><p>As he slips across the border between sleeplessness and wakefulness he hears a warm, loving whisper in his ear.</p><p>
  <em> “Goodnight, Cas.” </em>
</p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading! If you enjoyed reading, feel free to leave a comment and kudos! Have a good day! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>